Reflection in Glass
by Chrynn
Summary: Hikaru, Umi and Fuu returns for the third time to Cephiro. Will everything be just fine this time? Or were they called back to Cephiro because greater danger is about to happen? CHAPTER 10 UPLOADED well, after 3 years...hehe...
1. Today is?

AN: Right now I am listening to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. So soothing after a strenuous day. (Haven't slept in 36 hrs! And have no intention to. )  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp and all that stuff.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Reflection in Glass   
  
By Chrynn  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Today is?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hikaru woke up to the bright morning sunshine with a heavy heart that day.  
  
It was the anniversary of their very memorable trip to Cephiro.  
  
Hikaru had already turned nineteen but the memories of her magical adventures with Umi and Fuu were still as fresh as if it was yesterday.  
  
Hikaru sighed as she looked out the window, at the splendid greens the surrounded her house. She suddenly smiled as she saw her two playful brothers, Maseru and Kakeru, toying with their swords and swaying their buckets while spilling half the water they fetched.  
  
She smiled again and peeled herself off the window and began to change her pajamas for school clothes. She looked at the mirror and smiled. Had she actually grown taller? Maybe she just imagined that she did because everytime she met with Fuu and Umi, they still looked miles taller than she was.  
  
She stopped smiling when her focus turned to the necklace Lantis gave her. Suddenly, her heart felt heavy again. She sighed. It was a sigh that was audible a mile away.  
  
She made her hair into the usual hairstyle, a single braid of ruby hair flowing down her back. She prepared her school things and hopped down to breakfast.  
  
"Hikaru-chan!!! Look here, your very handsome brothers cooked you the best breakfast you ever had. Tada! Rice Cakes! And the very special sashimi!" Maseru greeted his little sister as Hikaru entered the dining room.  
  
Hikaru forced a smile as she would not have her brothers know that she felt very sad or they would fuss over her that she would not even be allowed to go to school.  
  
"Hikaru, is there anything wrong?" Satoru, the eldest detected the slightest hint of sadness in his sister. Yet when his gaze met hers and he saw the wells of pain in her eyes that she did not wish to share as she quickly shifted her gaze, he patted her back and murmured to her a comforting "It's okay if you do not wish to"  
  
Hikaru looked up at her brother and sadly smiled. Actually, she herself doesn't know what she wanted. She didn't know why she felt so sad, after all, she gave new life to Cephiro. Sigh.  
  
She popped a rice cake into her mouth and chewed. Yummy. Another One. Mmmm. Who said eating isn't a cure for depression? She picked up her chopsticks and picked a sashimi. Ugh. Maseru and Kakeru really did their best? There seemed something wrong with the taste of the sashimi.  
  
"Hikaru-chan, do you like our very special sashimi?" Kakeru asked. "We woke up very early just to make sure you eat a delicious breakfast and we also packed two lunch boxes of this sashimi for you to share with your classmates!"  
  
Hikaru tried hard to chew the food and swallow it as not to hurt her two brother's feelings.  
  
"Drink this tea." Satoru handed Hikaru a cup of steaming green tea. "It will help you later to get rid of the toxins."  
  
"Toxins? Brother are you not ashamed? Your own cooking wouldn't even match one percent of our extraordinary cooking skills!" Maseru said, starry-eyed and all.  
  
"Someday, I would be Japan's greatest cook!" Kakeru pointed a finger upward and dreamed. Complete with the background of a galaxy of stars.  
  
Satoru sighed and patted Hikaru goodye.  
  
"Ja mata, Onii-chan!" Hikaru waved at the two of her brothers as she started to walk toward school.  
  
As she passed a street lined with cherry trees, majestically green as it signified the quarter of a school year, she suddenly remembered Umi and Fuu. It was her own choice of school for college. Umi and Fuu chose it too so that they could be together.  
  
However, this week, unluckily, both Fuu and Umi had to leave their town because of archery and fencing competitions respectively. Hikaru wanted to go too but she had to choose between Umi and Fuu meaning having to choose between Kyoto and Nara so she decided not to go at all. Besides, her brothers really need help with maintaining the dojo and.she smiled.cooking.  
  
She thought if Umi and Fuu even remembered this fateful day at all.  
  
She passed by the school gate and greeted the guard, as usual, greeting the teachers she passed.  
  
She sat down her permanent seat, which was near the window and looked at the two chairs on her right. Empty.  
  
She never felt more alone.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Ohayou, young men and women. I am your new History teacher. I am Takano- san. I grew up in America. Blah Blah blah."  
  
Hikaru wasn't listening to her new professor. She was too much preoccupied with thinking how could Umi and Fuu forget that today is a very special day? If they didn't, why would they go away? Every year they went to the Tokyo tower not just to reminisce but also because they hope their wish to visit Cephiro would come true again. This year was different and-  
  
"And I don't like late students." Her professor just finished his long 'brief' introductory speech.  
  
"Am I late?" a boy's cheerful voice innocently asked.  
  
Hikaru thought the voice was familiar but she did not turn to look at him. She just creased her forehead in thought, trying to remember where she heard such a voice.  
  
"You are mister. And for first offense, well, wait a minute, aren't you the grandson Reiji Yamamoto? You're. Well, since its first offense, I won't punish you. Now, Mr. Yamamoto, introduce yourself."  
  
"Good morning classmates, my name is Kai Yamamoto. I am a transferee student from England. I live in 5th avenue and I love chocolates and candies."  
  
The girls in the class were whispering about how cute Kai was and how he was the grandson and heir of the famous business tycoon, how he came to study in such a school and how they would use the information about sweets to win him over.  
  
Hikaru just tried not to listen to all of them and continued to stare at the window.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Kai all-too-familiar voice asked.  
  
For the first time Hikaru turned to look at Kai. Very familiar voice, very familiar face and his eyes…  
  
************************************************************************   
  
AN: Well, it's probably obvious who Kai resembles. Well, is Kai an OC or not? I don't know. Time will tell if I make him an OC or not. I really appreciate reviews and flames. And corrections, if I had make some mistakes in grammar and construction and the likes. Thanks. Yey! And note, I really don't know the exact month when classes start in Japan, I assumed it's just like in the western schools. If you know, please tell me. Thank you. 


	2. Kai who?

AN: Well, I have discovered so MUCH grammar, format and typo mistakes from last chapter but I'm too lazy to edit it. Thanks to all who reviewed! J  
  
Thanks to:  
  
1. crazyicetenshi  
  
2.University Cutie  
  
3. RuByMoOn17  
  
4.mischief monkey  
  
5 "…"  
  
6. hikaru_29  
  
Well, I know I will disappoint all of you with this next chapter. That is all I'm good at. Writing disappointing fics. J  
  
Insert all the needed Disclaimers.  
  
Reflection in Glass  
  
By Chrynn  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kai who?!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You look like… You look like…" Hikaru mumbled, staring at Kai as if he was a ghost, jaw dropped open. "Noooooooooooo!!! You were dead!"   
  
All the heads in the class turned to Hikaru.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kai asked politely, not minding the what Hikaru just said. "Is the seat still free?"  
  
Hikaru took a deep breath and stopped suddenly. She looked at all her classmates staring at her, all the girls were more glaring than staring. She bit her lip and sheepishly smiled. It was ridiculous. Kai couldn't probably be a guy from another world.  
  
"I'm sorry." She looked down and briefly blushed at the shame of what she did.  
  
"It's alright-" Kai started but it was too late. Mr. Whats-his-name-again was rushing towards the site of commotion and looked at Hikaru with the eyes of a cruel warlock.  
  
"For disturbing the peace and order of my beautiful class, you will be punished by standing outside the classroom with a placard telling everybody you are a nosy goose. You will stay there until this class ends."  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"What are all of you laughing at?"  
  
"Sir," a brave boy stood up and grinned. "Hikaru wasn't nosy. She was noisy." The class cheered him on.  
  
"Well, for that you will be sent to the comfort room OF THE GIRLS and stay there until the class ends. Now, anybody wants to go too? " The class became quiet. "Good. Now you redhead, go outside."  
  
"Sir-" Kai started to reason with his teacher but Hikaru was already working her way to the door.   
  
"Now sit down, Kai."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hikaru sighed and just smiled at the people who passed her by. Some snickered as they read the placard but most were sympathetic, especially since Hikaru was a nice person.  
  
How unlucky could someone get? First her best friends left town, second she missed Cephiro, now this and… Hikaru sighed. This was one of the times she wished she was in Cephiro but instead she was here, standing stupidly outside the classroom. The bell ringed pitifully after centuries. Some of her classmates dropped by her either to smile or to sympathize with her.  
  
She saw Kai approach her and she studied him. He really looked like someone very close to her from Cephiro, she just couldn't think who.  
  
"I'm sorry. I believe I was the cause of your confusion a little while ago. I am deeply sorry." Hikaru noticed for the first time that even he spoke Japanese flawlessly, there was still a hint of the British accent he acquired from studying in England.   
  
That was the last evidence she needed. The guy Kai seemed like didn't have the slightest British accent. And although Presea might have been revived by the princess, could the power of the pillar revive someone from another planet? Her head started to seem as if it was burning. Then, a vision entered her mind…  
  
She was standing at the center of the garden, marveling at the beauty the citizens of Cephiro had produced without a princess/pillar.   
  
She wore this soft white dress trimmed with red lace and embedded with red jewels. Her hair wasn't in the usual braid and it was flowing, decorated with pretty red flowers.   
  
A dog or a fox (or was it Rayearth?) was near her, guarding her and a fountain behind her.   
  
She walked slowly, making sure she stored all the details to her mind.   
  
Then she saw… Lantis.   
  
And the darkness began to swallow her as she kept falling into the pit. An odd, eerie laugh filled her ears whispering words that seemed like 'you will still be princess and Cephiro will be mine'.  
  
End of Vision,  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Miss? Are you alright, miss?"   
  
Hikaru woke up to that question and her head was still throbbing. She looked around. White and green walls. Sanitized smell. The Clinic.   
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Kai?." Hikaru softly asked.  
  
"Hai. Genki desu ka." Kai asked again, any trace of his accent disappeared.  
  
"I'm okay. I think I'm just so tired of standing. Arigato Gozaimasu."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kai asked again.  
  
Hikaru smiled as an answer. "Candies." She held her palm out and smiled.  
  
Kai fished his pockets for two large rainbow-colored lollipops.  
  
"Wow!" Hikaru exclaimed, as he gave them to her.  
  
"One is my peace offering since I'm always causing you trouble. The other one's not for free."  
  
"What?" Hikaru asked, looking at the two lollipop sticks. "But I have eaten it all and I don't have any money."  
  
Kai laughed, for the first time, at Hikaru. "You don't need to pay me with money, Hikaru. I would like to go to Tokyo tower but my chauffeur won't take me there. We shall escape him."  
  
"Why Tokyo tower?"  
  
"The view there is good. I think from there I can see all of Japan." Kai smiled.  
  
"Tokyo tower?" Hikaru seemed thoughtful for some time then she finally smiled and agreed. She peeled herself from the bed with Kai's help.  
  
'Was it destined that I have to go there today?" she thought as she put on her shoes.  
  
"Hikaru, let's go."  
  
Wait. Why and how did Kai know her name?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: Another chappie has ended and it is by far the longest and most boring chappie I wrote. Next Chapter: Hikaru and Kai go to the Tokyo tower and guess what happened? J  
  
And who is Kai really? J Reviews and flames are very much appreciated. J 


	3. Back to Cephiro?

AN: I'm listening to Moonlight Sonata (Beethoven) again! Very beautiful!  
  
Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Well, I had hoped to make this chapter a chapter for all the revelations, the whys and hows about Cephiro and Kai and the new enemy who plans to… Well, all the mysteries of this story are too many to write in one chapter so I decided to do it step by step. Thanks for all the reviews again! More reviews are highly appreciated and oh, flames too. If you haven't been disappointed about chap2, maybe you will be by the end of chap3. Not much time writing. J  
  
Reflection in Glass  
  
By Chrynn  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Back to Cephiro?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wow, Japan really is a very civilized world. Everything is technological. I haven't seen a single thing that shows belief in magic well except for the temples but those are miracles not magic. Do you, Hikaru?" Kai asked as they were being hauled up by the elevator to the highest level of the tower.  
  
"Nani?" Hikaru asked, confused by his question.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?"  
  
"Magic?" Hikaru asked him again.  
  
"Yes, magic. You don't?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Kai's smile was very sunny. Hikaru couldn't help but notice the glimmer in his eyes while he was talking about magic.  
  
"But why-" Hikaru started to ask why he was asking her such things but the elevator opened and they were on the level they wished.  
  
"C'mon." Kai said as he pulled her to the telescopes.  
  
"Wait… Oh no! I just remembered I have a class at ten and now it's nine. I really have to go, Kai." Hikaru said after she stared at her wristwatch.  
  
"You can skip that just for today, please? I'm really so lonely in a foreign land." Kai looked at her with the saddest golden eyes she ever seen… or had she already seen it?  
  
Hikaru was too kind to leave Kai that moment. She smiled at him and sighed, hoping missing one class wouldn't get her bad grades in the future.   
  
They went together to the telescopes and viewed all of Tokyo. Kai, of course, provided all the coins they needed.  
  
"It's about time he started." Kai whispered loud enough for Hikaru to hear. His face was dark as he continued staring at his watch.  
  
"Nani?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kai said as he broke again into a sunny smile.  
  
"It's nine-thirty already, Kai. And I'm hungry." Hikaru confessed innocently to Kai who smiled and told her to wait where she was as he ran to the elevator.  
  
When he arrived at where Hikaru was sitting, he noticed she was very happy, smiling at the people who passed her. He gave her the chips and soda he bought for her and she thanked him.   
  
"Wait-" Hikaru stopped while she was halfway through with the bag of chips. "Do I have to pay for these too?" she asked.  
  
Kai laughed at her gullibility at everything.   
  
"No you just have to stay with me for the rest of the day since you don't have anymore classes." Kai smiled.  
  
"Okay, I just need to be home by three or my brothers will be looking crazily for me." Hikaru laughed, remembering how her brothers reacted when they once they thought she was missing.  
  
"Hikaru, let's go to that glass pane there with that map." Kai invited her as he pointed to the spot he was talking about.   
  
The exact spot where she had been teleported to Cephiro, years ago.  
  
"What map?" Hikaru asked, seeing only the sheer outline of Cephiro.  
  
"That map." He was pointing at the precise spot where she sees the contours of Cephiro. He couldn't really see Cephiro, could he?  
  
It was too late to ask him about anything.  
  
A bright light, an all-too-memorable intense white light enclosed her and… Kai too? She saw his silhouette through the light.  
  
How is it possible that Kai too is being transported?  
  
He is not from the world of Cephiro…or is he?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Umi had been pacing the castle for an hour. Fuu had been serenely sipping her tea in the jeweled cup which they used in Cephiro.  
  
"Umi, making everybody dizzy with your pacing to and fro and all about the castle wouldn't make any difference." Caldina told her, trying to make her stop worrying. They have been gathered in Cephiro's crystal castle for the past few hours wondering why Umi and Fuu had just been transported in the middle of their respective tournaments and why Hikaru still wasn't here.  
  
Clef had told them that since the pillar system did not exist any longer, it would be impossible for anyone to call for the magic knights. Only the power of the princess and her crown could do that. He also told them that after Hikaru created the new policy about the system, the crown had buried itself to somewhere Clef's powers could not trace.  
  
Fuu had tried to hide all her apprehension by trying to finish the tea Presea handed her. In truth, she was also worried about Hikaru the second she realized she wasn't transported to Cephiro too. She suppressed her impulse to find Ferrio first and… what? Tell him how much she missed him all those four years they've been apart? She sighed.  
  
**  
  
Fuu was too busy with her tea and thoughts to notice that Ferrio was looking at her. Ferrio wanted to go to her and comfort her but he knew better. Fuu might have changed, after all.   
  
" I think it is best if all of us retire for the day. We'll wait for results from Master Clef's search." Presea told everybody, meaning Caldina, Ascot, Lafarga, Ferrio, Umi and Fuu. Everybody mechanically obeyed her, knowing they could do nothing anyway.  
  
***  
  
Umi didn't walk straight to her bedroom that night; instead she went to Clef's room. She wanted to see Clef, see him but not disturb him. She opened the door a bit and peeped, just enough to satisfy her, to know that he was just all right.  
  
What she didn't know was that Ascot had been following her from the moment she left the main hall just to check if she arrived safe at her room. Ascot sighed suddenly as he saw Umi head to Clef's room, as he was again reminded that Umi loved Clef and not him. He smiled sadly, admitting to himself that he was contented just knowing Umi was happy.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Lantis? Lantis!" Hikaru called as she saw him on the top of a tree, playing happily with colorful birds. She ran towards him as fast as she could but it seemed as if the meadow that separated them lasted forever.  
  
"Hikaru!" someone from behind her called.  
  
She looked back and saw… Kai.  
  
"Don't go to him." He pleaded. "You belong as the pillar of Cephiro. And only as the pillar," his eyes glinted devilishly.   
  
"Hikaru!" Lantis noticed her for the first time and called her.  
  
And everything went pitch black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: I think this chappie is very boring. Don't you? I'm out of ideas. Everybody could help me by suggesting something for the fic! I would like to express my utmost gratitude to the following:  
  
Hikaru_29, moon_goddess, Ssjlavenderkid , okamichan7 Evanscence, Mischief Monkey, Iarly , CrazyIceTenshi , RuByMoOn17 ...  
  
Thanks! 


	4. He loves me not?

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR  
  
AN: I would like to extend my utmost gratitude to the following persons:  
  
1.gil von blaud- I have been looking forward for a critic of the most degrading sort but then, you gave me a very supporting two thumbs up. Arigato.  
  
2.hagane - MORE is such a beautiful word especially when you are such a crappy writer.  
  
3.AlyaaNesia- I may disappoint you because the flow of the story requires some sad moments but then it wouldn't be too bad because in the end I think it will have what people call a fairytale ending... However, I thank you for the review.  
  
4.The fluffyness of Fuu- Yes, I think Chapter 5 will have more FF than the previous chappies. Thanks for the review!  
  
5.ssjlavenderkid- H/L? Maybe… (laughs devilishly) I won't give away spoilers! Thanks for the review!  
  
6.RuByMoOn17- Thanks for the review! Clemi? Perhaps more in the succeeding chapters. Do people really want Clemi or Asmi?  
  
7. hikaru_29- You have been a very faithful reviewer of mine and for that I thank you so much! I plan on revealing stuff about the new enemy…  
  
8.CrazyIceTenshi- Yes, you were the first one to review my third chapter, Thanks! And about your fic, it was great!  
  
9.okamichan7- Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
*I dunno, I usually get my stimulus at night, I'm a nocturnal being. Anyway, my AN must be really long so I better start!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reflection in Glass  
  
By Chrynn  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He loves me not?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hikaru woke up to a bright Cephiran sunshine. She took at least a minute to contemplate where she was and how she got there. There were still too many questions on her mind that was left unanswered. Why was Kai transported to Cephiro? Is he originally from here? Funny as it may seem: Was there another batch of magic knights? Why was she transported?  
  
Hikaru touched her forehead lightly, trying to stop the throbbing pain she felt. She must have fallen. Her whole body was sore and her head felt like it was being sliced into two.   
  
She eased herself up on her elbows and tried to stand up but was too weak to do so. She closed her eyes and allowed a few more minutes to pass then tried standing up again. She was more successful that time.  
  
She had been sleeping under the protection of a vast-leafed tree. She winced as she supported herself against the trunk and inhaling the fresh air.   
  
A few more moments and she was strong enough to walk on her own. She scanned the whole forest, looking for signs of the castle. But it seemed that she was on a remote area.  
  
She felt desperately lost and desperately alone.  
  
"Hikaru…"  
  
It was Master Clef's voice!   
  
"Master Clef! Where are you?" Hikaru tried to send the message through their telepathy.  
  
"Hikaru, where are you!"  
  
"Master Clef! I don't know where I am, I am in a forest and-" Hikaru stopped in midsentence as she felt his presence blur and finally disappear, all in one second.  
  
She tried contacting him again but in vain.  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
She was startled by the sudden interruption of her efforts that her sword suddenly materialized from her hand glove. She turned around to face the intruder.  
  
"It's me, Kai!!!"   
  
Hikaru was near to striking Kai with her sword when she perceived what he said and recognized who he was. She hurriedly pulled back her force as not to strike him.  
  
Kai gently laughed at her and called her a paranoid.  
  
"And just a question, where and when did you pick up that sword and those cool outfits?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"C'mmon Umi, it will be fun fooling master Clef. And besides you ought to know how he feels for you."  
  
"Why are you so good to me and to the possibility of Clef and I, Caldina?" Umi guiltily asked her, afterall Caldina was Ascot's closest friend, besides his monsters.   
  
Umi had been aware of the feelings Ascot radiated towards her. At first, she dismissed it for friendship but she continued to notice the love he had in his eyes every time their eyes met. She knew she couldn't love Ascot, no matter how hard she tries. It had always been Clef from the start.   
  
"It's good for him to accept the truth as early as possibly, am I right?" Caldina touched her shoulder lightly in friendly affection.  
  
"But-" Umi tried to raise another protest but decided she had already lost the battle, afterall, she wanted to know how he felt about her.  
  
"Don't worry," Caldina reassured her. "It will be okay, he loves you."  
  
**********  
  
"Umi?" Clef asked Caldina, very much surprised about what she was asking so he was verifying if he heard correct.  
  
"Master Clef, we all know you like her, now why don't you admit it?" Caldina pressed him, putting all her best efforts to get him to talk while Umi was hidden safely outside the room, listening to their every word.   
  
"I think-" Clef was stammering as he tried to hide the red color that was creeping across his cheeks.  
  
"Master Clef! You're blushing!" Caldina teased, more positive about the outcome of her brilliant idea to make Umi happy.  
  
Clef remained silent for a few more minutes, pondering his thoughts, deciding if it was okay to confess. He sensed the soft movement of his door and then he discerned she was there. Umi was eavesdropping about his conversation with Caldina. He lowered his eyes and pretended he did not notice her.  
  
He suddenly remembered to tell her about his brief telepathic exchange with Hikaru to change the subject.  
  
He had started thinking of what he will say but no matter how much he tried not to, his thoughts drifted to Umi and his love for her. He loved her, yes, but he did not want her to know. He had too much tasks to tackle in preserving Cephiro's beauty and peace, meaning he had to keep everyone's feeling of security and happiness, as each citizen is a part of the new system of the pillar.  
  
In truth, he longed to tell her he loved her, but there was too much things to risk. He would try to give her what he thinks would eventually lead to her happiness.  
  
His resolution was cemented firmly by this thought.  
  
"Master Clef?"  
  
"I do care for Umi…" Clef told Caldina in the softest voice anyone ever heard. "…but only as his guide as she is a magic knight…"  
  
The door swung open, revealing Umi, who was fighting back her tears the best she could.  
  
"Me too, Master clef, I only care for you as a friend and a master." Umi told him in the clearest voice she could manage, then turned around and left him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hikaru suddenly looked at the sword in her hand as if it was an alien. She also glanced at the clothes she was wearing.   
  
They weren't the ones she was wearing when she was in the Tokyo Tower.  
  
Why hadn't she realized that?  
  
She was clad in full battle armor of a magic knight, complete with all the jeweled gloves, shell-like adorned protective armor and the magical sword. Hikaru silently wondered if she could call Rayearth and ask him to bring her to the castle.  
  
"Hikaru, are you okay? You look pale." Kai asked her, concern all over his face.  
  
"I… need some water, I think." She slowly replied as she sat down the tree roots and inhaled. She was feeling a little bit dizzy.  
  
"I will get you some, wait for me." Kai said as he grabbed a water canteen from his bag and ran to the river.   
  
It should be effective now, Kai thought. SHE said it would make her faint and… Although the first promise of the potion, make Hikaru faint, was fulfilled, the second promise still hasn't taken effect. It was hard to mix the potion in her drinks especially when the source of the potion is not a trusted person, it might have killed Hikaru…  
  
He filled the canteen with fresh water from the river, mixed some of the potion powder SHE had given to him, allowed it to melt in the lukewarm water and leisurely walked back to Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru looked even paler than when he left her. She looked very sick and tired.  
  
  
  
"Here, drink this." Kai ordered her as he handed her water.  
  
Hikaru lifted the container to her lips. Just as water touched her dry lips, she was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
Kai and Hikaru looked at the source of the voice, a man clad all in black armor, bearing a huge sword, with lightning almost flickering around him  
  
"I have come to take Hikaru back," he said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN:   
  
Well, it is very, very, very obvious who Hikaru's savior is.   
  
Another boring chapter brought to you by a crappy novice.  
  
Reviews, as usual, are very much appreciated. Flames too. Suggestions are welcomed. After all, I am just one crappy writer who is very much thankful of the attention she receives from reviewers. Thanks to all of you again! 


	5. Do You call it Topsyturvy Life?

AN: First of all, I would like to apologize for some delay of the creation and upload of the 5th chapter. I was suddenly losing enthusiasm for the story. But well, here it is now.  
  
But first! The Thank You List:  
  
1.CrazyIceTenshi- I wuv you so much for reading and reviewing every chapter! Update your fics! And thank you for thanking me too!  
  
2.ChibiUmiChica- ThanksThanksThanksThanksThanksThanks!  
  
3.Ayeka Penor- I am a very bad and very lazy author. I really don't care if my fics have typos which lead to grammatical mistakes BUT(!) I do edit, if I have the time, and replace the grammatically blah chapters with the revised ones, it is a sort of chore for me when I have a sort of a writer's block or when I have to read the chapters again to check for consistency. If not for that, I would never read the previous chapters again. Anyway, Thanks for the offer!  
  
4.gil_von_blaud- You told you were a pro Hikaru-Eagle… But I'm NOT! Hehehe… Too bad for you! Uh-oh! Spoilers! Do I have to thank you? I'll just thank you personally in one of our organization's meeting.  
  
5.blue_blood_whoeveryouare- Thank you and please don't make me puke again with all your flattery. Anyways, thank you for bothering to find and read my fic.  
  
  
  
6.hagane- I've never read any of your fics or maybe I have already I just don't know its you because you always review anonymously… Lazy! *grin* Anyway, thanks for the review! I tried to make it longer but it is all I can for this chapter!  
  
7.hikaru_29- Thank you for the review! The water is poisoned but not poisoned. Hehe… I don't like giving spoilers that much. ? Thanks for your review! (As usual)  
  
8.ladyangel- Thanks for thinking that my fic is not bad. I was already starting to think it was worst.  
  
9.lightyearsaway- Well, it looks like I continued although I was really bored of this fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing! And thanks for thinking it's cool! ? I will be very sad to disappoint you in this next chapter.  
  
10. Irihi- Thank you very much for reading the fic and I'm very happy that you weren't disappointed by the turn of events.  
  
  
  
11. RuByMoOn17- Don't worry… If you read chapter five carefully I think it will be okay. However if you don't read it close enough, I think you will think it the other way around. Hehe. Thanks for reading!  
  
12.ssjlavenderkid- H/L? Hehe… Thank you for reading and reviewing. Of course, it is H/L… Or so I hope…  
  
So here goes my hasty creation.  
  
NOTE: A lot of characters (like Ferrio and Ascot and Clef) are kindda (well, more than kind of) OOC in this chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reflection in Glass   
  
Chapter Five  
  
Do you call it topsy-turvy life?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" I hate you! I hate you!" Umi shouted between sobs and while pounding the poor wall of her room. "Why wouldn't you tell the truth?"  
  
.  
  
Since she entered her room, tears ceaseleesly fell down her cheeks. She tried in vain not to be hurt or be in anyway affected.   
  
It was hopeless.   
  
She loved Clef.   
  
When she first landed on Cephiro, it was was true that she hated him and having to go through all the troubles just to save the princess of a land she didn't even care for. And add that they interrupted her perfect little life. However, as she journeyed through the blessed land with her friends, she also learned to love the land as well as their guide.  
  
Also through all that she felt Clef's growing concern for her…   
  
Wait—   
  
Was she just imagining it?   
  
Had he just felt for her the kind of love he felt for everyone?  
  
"I'm so stupid…I really am…" Umi murmured as she wiped the tears off her eyes with the back of her hand. She stood up and straightened her clothes and washed then dried her face.  
  
" I had mistaken his concern and love. Perhaps I was only a magic knight," she whispered to herself but the realization only brought her more tears. She sat the edge of her bed and began to cry again. She told herself that she didn't have to act strong when she was just by herself. She could cry as long wants and release all emotions. With all the problems all the people were handling especially about Hikaru, she didn't want to be a burden anymore.  
  
Suddenly, a small rabbit-like creature crawled to her lap and gave her a sunny smile. It looked so innocent and cute that it was hard for her not to smile in spite of herself.  
  
She took the creature in her palm and saw that it wore a necklace with a small half of what seems to be a sapphire pendant. She touched it with her index finger momentarily and admired the stone's beauty. She was sure it was a gift from Ascot, knowing he loved creatures.   
  
She tried to smile.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Just after Caldina left to follow Umi, Ascot barged in Clef's room. His face was red with anger.  
  
He found Clef looking wasted, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking at his feet with no emotion.   
  
Ascot clenched his fists into tight balls to prevent himself to act on emotion.  
  
"Master, Why did you have to lie to her?"  
  
"I didn't know…" Clef replied, eyes blank.  
  
Ascot grew impatient by the moment. His master had irritating replies.  
  
"I just hope it will ease her pain a bit." Clef mindlessly murmured as he tightened his hold on something in his right hand.  
  
Ascot, filled with rage at the vague answers Clef gave, let his fist cut through the air and finally had it land on Clef's face. A shiny blue thing dropped from a hand.  
  
"I respected you, I thought she would be happier with you but you lied to her."  
  
Ascot left Clef who still was looking beside himself.   
  
After Ascot closed the door, Clef bent down to pick up something he had dropped.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fuu was walking around, a bit anxious for Hikaru and then some for Umi. She felt sad that she couldn't help her friends with their dilemmas, especially Hikaru who was nowhere to be found.  
  
She decided to take a walk around the community and see how people fared. Her slow and calculated steps led her to a sort of center of commerce in the village. The place looked like a busy market, filled with fresh flowers and food and happy people. They immediately noticed her, as she was wearing her earthen clothes and all, and they bowed at her for they revered her, one of the blessed knights who saved their land from destruction.  
  
The children went to her, asking her to sing for them once again as she had sung for them when she was with Hikaru and Umi.  
  
And then, she saw him.  
  
He was beside a water fountain; flirting with pretty girls and helping them fill their water jars.   
  
Fuu was at first discouraged by the sight of a changed Ferrio but she gathered up all her courage and readied herself to approach him. She told the children she would meet them next time. The children nodded happily, content with the promise of sweets from the earth, obediently scurried away.  
  
"Ferrio…" Fuu whispered as she lightly touched his shoulder.  
  
"Fuu!" Ferrio turned and was surprised to see her.  
  
"Girls, this is Fuu. Fuu, they're the maidens from the village. I'll see you tomorrow, girls!" Ferrio gave the girls a revering smile.  
  
"Ferrio… I didn't mean to bother you." Fuu apologized as soon as the girls were out of sight.  
  
"Bother? You could never be a bother to me. C'mon, I will show you something." He replied and before she had time to answer back, he took her hand and dragged her. She was almost out of breath when they reached their destination.  
  
It was an open dome that was surrounded by flowering plants. Inside the dome was a beautiful sculpture of a girl in motion of flying to the heavens. The statue, even with its solid gray color, seems to depict a girl with glasses, brown hair and green eyes going back to their world.  
  
Fuu covered her mouth in astonishment.  
  
"I didn't know you could carve things out of stone." Fuu looked at Ferrio, not very sure that she could handle her happiness without leaping to hug him.  
  
"Something I've done for a very special girl named Fuu." Ferrio blissfully smiled at first but when he remembered that he had to be honest with her, the smile turned into a sad one.  
  
"Ferio?"  
  
"Fuu, since the day you came back, I haven't told you something."  
  
"What is it? Is it something bad?"  
  
"I think…" Ferrio couldn't look at her so he turned his face sideways.  
  
"Go on. I promise I would forgive you no matter what."  
  
"I have done something stupid. Now I have to face the consequence." Ferrio took a deep breath.   
  
"Fuu, I have been engaged to somebody while you were gone."  
  
Fuu didn't know how to feel. It seemed that he was so far away. It seemed the news he told her wasn't true. It was impossible. She came back and expected him but he was…  
  
Ferrio saw Fuu's shock and told himself he would never forget this day, especially the look on his beloved's face. Ferrio hastily grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him and he embraced her as if he never meant to let go.  
  
"Fuu, I love you no matter what happens."  
  
"How did it happen, Ferrio?" she asked, her face still buried in his chest for she didn't want him to see her crying.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Leave Hikaru and I alone." Kai ordered the young man in black.  
  
"Lightning, come forth," the man called upon his power in reply. He raised his sword and received the lighting that struck it.  
  
Hikaru couldn't believe her eyes. Was he real? Was he really there to save her from Kai…?  
  
"Lantis!" Hikaru called out to him.   
  
Kai stepped out of the shadows, pulling Hikaru with him.  
  
"Lantis? Do you want to have your beloved Hikaru back? You try to take everything away from me again. I will not let you." Kai smiled at Lantis devilishly as he summoned magic that enclosed Hikaru in a cage of ice.  
  
"Give Hikaru back to me."  
  
"What if I don't?" Kai asked Lantis while he was grinning devilishly.  
  
Lantis looked at him as he would kill him if he did as much as bruise Hikaru a little.  
  
Kai's smile grew wider. He started to make the ice creep onto Hikaru's foot.   
  
Hikaru restrained herself from shouting as the ice, primarily cold, turned as if it was fire. She felt as if it burned her feet but her boots remained where they are. She did not want Lantis to risk his life for her so she tried to remain impassive of the pain.  
  
Kai smiled as if it delighted him to see Hikaru suffering.  
  
"Lantis, do you know why Hikaru fainted while she was being transported here? It is because of the soda I made her drink while we were in her world. I poison her by every drink I give her but the poison is not to kill her. It has some other purposes that will make HER interested in watching you two. Maybe, I'll give her back to you and I'll just follow you two back to Cephiro's castle to see what happens of the powerful potion SHE brewed specially for the pillar who neglected her duties far too long…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AN: Lazy lazy me, I'm already bored and tired of writing so that will do for now. At least I have uploaded after millions of years! I'm already bored of writing so please bear with me. Actually I have Microbiology, Chemistry and Biology exams and I still haven't studied a thing. I have to study about 200 pages for each subject. Yawn. Microbio is one of my fave-notfave-fave-notfave subjects. As usual, reviews are very, very welcome, suggestions too, I will try my best to use the suggestions, and flames are appreciated.   
  
Ciao! And thanks for reading! 


	6. Wrong Sideup?

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR and its characters…  
  
AN: Well, I have so much exams these past few weeks and will have more for the weeks that will come so I thought I needed to sort of relax. So here I am writing again. Actually, I am suffering from a writing disease called the what-happens-next syndrome. Although I have originally made a mental outline of what will happen, I still need some more ideas because my brain cells are constantly deteriorating…  
  
Enough of my stupid talk….  
  
The THANK YOU list:  
  
1. Mami Den- although you haven't reviewed me yet (waah!), I know you have been reading my fic… Actually it was you who pushed me to write more! :)  
  
2.CrazyIceTenshi- reviews are never late! Reason why Ferio is always engaged to other girls: I do not know. Maybe it is because only Fuu and Ferio have no third party or love triangle thing so people sort of make it so. Thanks for reviewing again and again!   
  
3. ChibiUmiChica- Of course you can kill Kai… hehe… thanks for the review!  
  
4.Ayeka Penor- Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
5.ssjlavenderkid-Thanx Thanx…!  
  
6.Flame of Polaris- Thanx! Thanx!  
  
7.Aroura- Thank you! Thank you!  
  
8.hikaru_29- It's you again! Yey! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
9.Syvonair- thanks for the encouraging review! H/L fic? Hmm… Well, I already read your fic. Hehe…  
  
10.Shikai-sama- thanks for the critique!  
  
11.Lady Ronin Tiger-thanks!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reflection in Glass  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Wrong Side-up?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean I neglected my duties too long?" Hikaru asked Kai in the most tranquil voice she could manage. She was still feeling so much pain from the ice that wrapped around her lower torso.  
  
"You shouldn't be asking me that." Kai told her as the ice crept farther to swallow up her whole body.  
  
Lantis couldn't take the observing and waiting process anymore. Afterall, Hikaru was being hurt and he was just standing there, his lightning and sword ready to attack Kai.   
  
He took a fighting stance and focused on Kai. Kai grinned as he saw anger in Lantis' eyes.   
  
"Dark sword." Kai murmured as a powerful black sword materialized in his hand. The sword was sporting black flames in its body up to Kai's hand. Kai seemed as if he didn't feel the pain from the fire. He smiled sweetly as he took an attacking posture.  
  
Lantis narrowed his eyes as he began to move as swiftly as the lighting he holds but Kai was almost as equally fast as he was. Kai had dodged Lantis' first thrust of the sword. Kai did a counter move but Lantis was too quick for the attack and evaded it. Lightning and black fire seemed to flicker all over the battlefield while Hikaru stood there, near a tree, half frozen to death. She was still conscious but she didn't know how many minutes more she could stay so. Lantis' peripheral vision saw Hikaru's torment and he decided he should act fast or he would lose Hikaru.  
  
Lantis beckoned his lightning powers as he moved quickly again and began to drive his sword to Kai's position. Kai read his move and easily shoved his weight to the right, therefore evading the sword.   
  
Lantis eyes lightened as he saw Kai fall in his trap. His real intention was to release Hikaru from the ice. He plunged his sword carefully into the ice and broke it while lightning struck Kai, as Lantis got Kai where he wanted him to be.  
  
Hikaru felt shaky and weak all over. Her knees gave way to her body and she fell on a heap on the forest floor. Lantis took her in his arms and lay her head on his legs. Hikaru gathered all her strength and gave Lantis a sunny smile, wanting to assure him that she was just fine and they could very well stop the fight.  
  
However, Lantis was already determined to finish all of it, as he wouldn't let Kai bother them again. Kai was sprawled on the ground, wincing, trying to ease the pain of the high voltage lightning that struck him.   
  
As he opened his eyes and look about him, he saw Lantis staring at him. He grinned and pulled himself up in a quick, fluid motion and he was on his feet again. He summoned the dark fire again and smiled at Hikaru and Lantis.  
  
"You almost got me there, Lantis, my friend. If you haven't diverted you powers between the ice and your attack, I would have been turned to ash but since you were as kind as before, I thank you." Kai said in a mocking voice and bowed disdainfully to the couple.  
  
Lantis eyebrows knitted at Kai's words. He gently leaned Hikaru on a tree trunk and stood up.  
  
He knew Kai was already weak and he had the upper hand. He forced his sword to drive through Kai. He was halfway to him when Kai's eyes became different… gentle.  
  
"Please don't kill me, Lantis." Kai whispered loudly enough for Lantis to hear and in mid strike, he paused, remembering to whose voice that sentence belonged to and who had such gentle and sad eyes.  
  
"You're…" Lantis whispered  
  
Perhaps in some sort of guilt, Lantis suddenly stopped his attack. He was some sort of the cause of the apparent death of the man he was facing now.  
  
Kai took advantage of Lantis being confused and he immediately called his dark fire. He tried to strike Lantis on the heart but Lantis wasn't very careless so the sword landed on Lantis' shoulder blades. But the blow was strong and the fire was quickly spreading invisible flames throughout Lantis' body and so Lantis fell to his knees.  
  
Kai smiled at his triumph, he finally defeated Lantis. But his attack took all of the strength he had and he fell to the ground and fainted.   
  
Lantis, though bleeding, tried to get to finish Kai. However, the moment he was about to strike Kai, he thought of not striking down a person who can not fight anymore.  
  
And of course, h had to deal with his confusion of who Kai really was. He might be…  
  
All of a sudden, while Lantis pondered his thoughts, bright light shrouded his eyes and Kai dematerialized. Someone had transported him to safety.  
  
He started to pant and decided it was better because he didn't have much strength anymore. He placed a hand on his wounded shoulder and got up. He walked to Hikaru who was trying the best she cannot to faint. He took her to his arms and carried her, relief flooding him knowing he almost lost her had he not acted fast. Hikaru looked up and smiled t him, knowing, at least for now, she would be safe.  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened as she saw Lantis was bleeding.  
  
"You are bleeding, Lantis."  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing."  
  
As Lantis progressed walking, Hikaru tried to talk him to put her down and let her walk but Lantis didn't reply, meaning there was no point arguing. He had carried her on his sore arms for all the hours they have been walking.   
  
When Hikaru knew Lantis was really tired, she struggled to get off him with all her strength. She stood up and faced Lantis.  
  
"Lantis-kun, umm…" Hikaru suddenly blushed as she thought she hadn't seen him for years and of the day she confessed his feelings for him. She was glad he felt the same before, but that was before.  
  
"I wouldn't have gone here if I didn't care." Lantis told her, as if he read her mind. He admitted that he was tired and he sat on a high branch of the tree, leaning on its trunk and played with the colorful birds, leaving Hikaru alone below. Hikaru opened the backpack she still carried and opened it, getting a water container and scooped some drink from the brook in front of her. She wanted to hand Lantis the drink but she couldn't reach the branch.  
  
Lantis saw her struggling to give him some water so he went down and took it from her. Hikaru smiled at him and his eyes seemed to smile back at her. She tore off the cloth that covered his injury. She washed his wound and she took from her pocket her handkerchief and wrapped it in the wound to decrease the bleeding. Through all of these, Lantis remained submissive and let her do what she did. Then they sat together on the tree trunk, side by side, looking at the far heavens above, the clouds and the birds.  
  
After a few minutes Lantis told her he had already gained his strength and could already call forth his horse. He summoned his magical horse, carried her and placed her on it and mounted himself. Hikaru propped herself against him, too tired to be ashamed of her brave act.  
  
A few minutes later they landed on Cephiro's castle.  
  
There was no one to greet them. The castle seemed deserted. Lantis carried Hikaru to her room and tuck her into bed. He sat on a nearby sofa chair.  
  
"Umm… Lantis?" Hikaru asked shyly.  
  
"Hmm?" was the almost inaudible monotonic reply.  
  
"You should rest on your room. You don't have to guard me. Besides you still have a wound."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Hikaru knew it was again beyond arguing. She just closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep and hoped the same for Lantis.   
  
Both of them fell asleep as soon as they closed their eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Umi woke up the next morning, feeling shattered physically and emotionally. Clef had made his choice, well, she should learn to accept it and respect it. It would be easier to force yourself to love someone than forcing someone to love you, she thought then smiled at her own stupidity.  
  
"Perhaps I should give Ascot a chance?" she asked herself.  
  
She brushed her long beautiful blue hair and chose the best Cephiran clothing that was stored in the closet of her room. She placed a headband of flowers on her hair, looked at her reflection in the mirror and approved herself.  
  
She hurriedly went down the hallway and as if drawn by some magnet, although she knew Hikaru was lost, she turned the knob of Hikaru's door and opened it slightly and was surprised to find her sleeping there and she had the impulse to throw her arms at her and wake her up and tell her she had been so worried. However, when she was about to do so, she saw Lantis sleeping on the chair near the bed, even in sleep he was guarding her. Umi just smiled and left them alone.  
  
It was true it hurts badly when you are heart broken and you see a couple who have found happiness in each other but she was not the kind of person who would turn sour and ruin it for others. After all, Hikaru was her friend and she feels happy when Hikaru feels happy. It somehow both worsens and betters her feeling.  
  
Umi decided to walk around and she saw Fuu sitting on a marble gazebo on the palace garden. Fuu had been crying, it was evident. But why?  
  
Umi was not in perfect condition to solve problems but she was a good friend and she would try to help the best she can, extending her own limitations because if the case was reversed her friends would act the same way.   
  
"Fuu?"  
  
Fuu looked up at Umi with tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Why? Do you need someone to listen to you?"  
  
Fuu nodded and cried once more on her friend's shoulder. After she had spent all her tears, she told her about Ferio.  
  
Umi knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Was someone really stopping them from being happy in Cephiro?, she thought. She didn't know how close to the truth she had been.  
  
"Fuu, for now you know Ferio loves you, it is all that matters now. At least you know he loves you, while …"  
  
For The first time, Fuu looked into Umi's eyes. They were sad like hers and was slightly swollen perhaps from crying.  
  
"Umi… I'm sorry for not …" Fuu was so ashamed because she realized Umi also has to deal with something.  
  
"It's ok." Umi smiled and flipped her hair. "After all, I'm definitely finished with it. I was out to practice fencing…"  
  
"Umi, you are not dressed to practice fencing." Fuu smiled at her friend who consciously looked at herself and remembered what she chose to wear that day.  
  
Umi was forced to tell her the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I… I don't know what to say…" Fuu said after hearing the whole story.  
  
"It's nothing…" Then Umi almost jumped. "I have almost forgotten, Hikaru's back!"  
  
"Hikaru?!"  
  
"Yes, she is in her room, sleeping. I was about to wake her up when I saw Lantis sleeping on a nearby chair, I was quite ashamed to disturb them."  
  
"They might be awake by now." Fuu suggested as she was excited to see her long-time friend.  
  
Fuu and Umi were walking out of the white marble gazebo into the colorful floral garden when an explosion went off in their faces.  
  
Bright light covered the whole place.  
  
AN: That's all for today folks! I'm bored and I have a basketball session with my friends… Or are we going to play soccer? I forgot. So Ciao.  
  
As usual, reviews comments, suggestions (esp. for the storyline) and flames are highly welcome. 


	7. I think, Therefore I am

AN: At last after a million years I have uploaded! Well, I think I'm the only one who's happy here. Actually since January I have been buried in hellish exams (well whoever told me a BS Biology blah would be easy? It's just my freshman year and I'm already in the terminal stages of hey-it's-okay-I-passed-anyway syndrome. Actually last semester I got above average grades, I doubt I'll get the same again this sem. Math sucks! Math last sem was a lot easier.) . Bad Habit: I never edit my writing (even academic papers!) before I pass them and my teachers often tell me that my only mistakes were typo errors. Bad Me. Enough talk of myself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth and its characters. They belong to CLAMP.  
  
The Thank You list:  
  
1.Silvanus16- I am very flattered you're happy with my fic! :) I'd try to improve everything but as always I'm very lazy. Really, thank you for a long review. I'd try to answer the questions everybody has in the next few chapters.  
  
2.lightyearsaway- Yep, I continued! *grin* Thanks for reading!  
  
3.Ayeka Penor- *grin again* I am grateful for the very pleasing review of yours. I try to answer questions but as I write I really find that more questions need to be answered. *grin* Thank you!  
  
4.hikaru_29- *smile* I will try to add more action and romance as you said… well, depends on my mood anyways. :)  
  
5.canter- I wuv you! Thanks for the support! And thanks for always pushing me to write especially through the times I would sulk because I think I am a very stupid writer. :)  
  
6.Lady Ronin Tiger- I really appreciate all of your suggestions. I don't throw precious suggestion away and I will incorporate them in the next chapters. Thanks for the time!  
  
7.ssjlavenderkid- hey, update your fic! Well, good luck on being grounded! Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic on your sneak time. :)  
  
8.Syvonair- I'm still thinking about the U/C or U/A thing. Anyway, I appreciate the review!  
  
9.Shikai-sama- *grin* You are so full of energy. *smile*. Thank you!  
  
10.ambarloth- well, yes, I laugh at those who send me flames. *grin* Actually, I didn't get mad at you because you are just like two of my friends who keeps pissing me around because they like Eagle and they don't like Lantis that much so I understand you. About screwing up the characters… umm… well, it's your opinion but I'm just telling you that it's my right as the writer to decide how the characters will act, since this is my story but as far as I know I've tried my best to stick with their personalities… I didn't make Eagle evil, and for all you know Eagle might not even be in this thing, the story is not even in the middle and you are judging everything. :) Whatever!  
  
*As always, reviews, suggestions, flames and other violent reactions are very welcome.  
  
*Note: 'The Girl' is an OC of mine. You will understand what I mean once you are reading the story.  
  
Reflection In Glass  
  
By Chrynn  
  
Chapter 7   
  
I think, therefore I am  
  
The bright light blinded everybody in the whole castle.  
  
"Fuu!"  
  
"Wind of defense!"  
  
The shield Fuu made saved them in the nick of time, before the huge explosion hit their faces. However, the blast was so strong. The white and green forces battled: the offensive and the defensive energies touched and tried to subdue the other. The wind armor protecting Fuu and Umi was nearly melted when Umi decided to take action and released her Water Dragon into the source of the white energy.  
  
And everything went silent.   
  
Clouds of smoke and dust shrouded the garden. One could have been blind as he would have been lost in the gray smoke. Ferio and Ascot came running into the garden, trying to look for their loves, which were still hidden by the terrible smoke. Hikaru and Lantis rushed in a moment later, concerned for everyone involved in the explosion.  
  
At last after several nerve-shattering moments of waiting, the smoke gradually dissipated. Two figures were found crouched on the garden floor.  
  
"Umi!"  
  
"Fuu!"  
  
Ferio and Ascot ran toward the women and checked their condition. A sigh of relief came upon the two of them as they saw they were conscious and alright except for a few bruises.  
  
Unbeknownst to all of them, Clef watched the scene from his room's window, actually very concerned but was not about to show it.  
  
Especially when he just broke her heart…  
  
He fought hard no to run downstairs and hold her because he still had to stick to his decision: Cephiro first. He touched the half of a sapphire jewel he held in his hand and was comforted.  
  
He returned to thinking.  
  
Who could have caused such a frightening explosion?  
  
And in the castle of all places!  
  
Suddenly he sensed a dark force pushing itself through the faith barrier of the castle.   
  
Lantis suddenly looked up at Clef with knowing eyes.  
  
In a flash, figure suddenly materialized in the middle of the garden. It was a girl with long, flowing, beautiful brown hair and very pale skin, wearing a very white dress. She would have looked normal except for the mask of scarlet with horns that she wore to cover her face. She smiled, the mask moved in accordance to her movements. It was as if the mask was alive and a part of her.   
  
"Hello."   
  
Her voice was lilting.  
  
In the next second, she had her pale arms wrapped around Hikaru's neck.  
  
"Hello, my dear princess. I have missed you. You tried to hide from me but you never can."  
  
Hikaru felt herself go tense and could not move.  
  
She tried to speak but not a sound came out of her.  
  
Lantis suddenly unsheathed his sword.  
  
Ascot and Ferio helped Fuu and Umi up. They were all determined to save Hikaru. Their eyes were of pure fortitude.  
  
"Relax my dears, I will not kill your beloved princess, in fact, I wish to restore her to her throne."  
  
"I have given that up." Hikaru told her in a shaky but brave voice.  
  
The girl's temper suddenly flared.  
  
"NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE THRONE!"  
  
Her scarlet mask's blue eyes turned black. She released Hikaru in such a way that Hikaru landed face down on the dirt.  
  
The girl turned suddenly ballistic and then stopped and laughed.  
  
"I will return and next time I'll make sure all of you are dead."  
  
She resumed laughing and disappeared suddenly.  
  
Lantis put down his sword and helped Hikaru up. She was very weak.  
  
"Did you feel her anger and power?" Clef asked everybody. He was suddenly at the garden.  
  
Lantis nodded ever so slightly and Ascot and Ferio nodded too, their eyes with hints of caution.  
  
"We must know who she is and what we should be ready for." Ferio suggested.  
  
"Does any one know her?" the question Ascot brought up made everyone silent.  
  
No one knows.  
  
"Lantis, take Hikaru back inside the castle. As I know, she still couldn't pass through the main barrier of the castle since she attacked here in the garden. We all know now that her target is Hikaru so we have to protect her. Ferio, Ascot, help Umi and Fuu to the castle. I will still investigate the event. I will stay here." Clef ordered everyone.  
  
As Ascot led Umi, he saw her look back at Clef who was pondering bout the attack. Umi had a look of pure concern and care upon the man reflected in her eyes. Ascot knew by then he would never replace him in her heart but he would still try his best to make her happy.  
  
Fuu moved away as she Ferio was about to hold her.  
  
"Not now Ferio. I am still hurt. I am not angry at you but at the circumstance you are in. I'm sorry."At this, Ferio cast down his eyes. He could not look at her eyes when she was so close to tears.  
  
"So where do you think all of you are going? To safety? There is no safety."  
  
Everyone looked back at where the voice came from. It was Kai.  
  
  
  
*TBC…  
  
AN: I know, I know, very short. I will try to make longer and more descriptive chapters next time. I hope this chapter answers some questions. What questions? One must read more carefully. Anyway, I have early classes tomorrow so I should stop. It's already 10:30 pm. Have to wake up early. Til next time (which will be about late March… Finals finals!), Ciao! 


	8. The Truth About

Author's Note:   
  
Me: Finals are finished! Finals are finished! Yipee! HOWEVER (!), I think I'll get a failing grade in my higher Math! Waaaaaaaahhh!   
  
I'm really hopeless. I have so many problems: acads, pressure from my family, guy problems…   
  
I hope everybody had nice final exams and a nice start of their vacation. My friends and I were supposed to go swimming last Monday at a waterfall near us but it turned into a picnic at the top of a local mountain. It was really tiring to climb a somewhat 75 degrees mountain side but the view was worth it. Last two days I went to a plateau with my family because it is very much cooler up there and we ate green grapes, strawberries and we also went horseback riding (but it was so tiring! The round trip took 18 hours on our car and add the daily hours of travel we had while going around.)! Then, next week, we're going to an island where there are lots of aquarium fishes and the water is so clear, you can see the bottom of the shallow part. Then, we're going to Hong Kong to shop for cute stuff! I don't know if were still bound to go to Japan this vacation, but I really hope we do go there because I really would love to see spring there, especially the cherry blossoms (sakura).  
  
Did I bore all of you with my plans for this vacation? I'm really so excited about all this that I can't help writing about it. Please bear with me.  
  
Anyway, here is my favorite part:  
  
The 'Thank You' List:  
  
1. canter  
  
2.snowducky  
  
3.Silvanus16  
  
4.lightyearsaway  
  
5.hikaru_29   
  
6.Shikai-sama  
  
7.ssjlavenderkid  
  
8.justblue   
  
9.ChibiUmiChica  
  
10.a n g e l . w 1 n g  
  
Thanks to all of you. can't express more gratitude to all of you for reading my fic!  
  
Now I bring you another chapter of my crazy and worthless, senseless and stupid fic. (I keep hitting myself because I just reread my whole fic and there are SO MANY typos! I hate myself.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: MKR belongs to CLAMP  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Reflection In Glass  
  
By Chrynn  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Truth About  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Kai?!" Hikaru called him. "What had happened to you?"  
  
"Dark Fire!" Kai beckoned his power.   
  
Black icy fire loomed above all of them.  
  
"I have promised her that I will bring you to her since her power is still not fully enhanced by the emotions she is beginning to divulge into this rotten planet. I can not believe that once I wanted this planet and its life…but she will make this hell into a paradise of the grave and miserable emotions and it will be perfect for me."  
  
Clef was the first one to step forward as Lantis hurried Hikaru to the safety of the inner castle.  
  
"Ferio, Ascot, fortify the walls! This devil must not be allowed inside!" Clef shouted his orders to the two guys who were slightly confused about the situation.  
  
Kai laughed as he levitated with the use of a black wind that swirled on his feet.  
  
"Do I bring such terror to all of you? I am not that strong, you know."  
  
Clef summoned all of his powers with the use of his magical staff.  
  
Kai was smiling while Clef concentrated on synchronizing all of their powers against Kai.  
  
Ferio and Ascot suddenly attacked Kai from nowhere, the former using his sword and the latter using his magic and magical creatures. Kai simply smiled sweetly at the danger nearing him. He produced a wall of fire around him that destroyed everything that came near it. Suddenly the whole garden of the castle turned into ice. The ice tried to penetrate through the crystal castle walls in vain.   
  
"Your power is still strong, Master Clef. However, you can not defend them all and all of you have to die."  
  
Although Fuu and Umi were still weak, they both tried to use their water and wind powers against Kai, in vain. They went flying and landing on their backs.  
  
Kai sent a storm of heavy, pointed ice stakes throughout Cephiro. People ran to the protection of there homes. There was massive destruction of everything the ice hit.  
  
Ferio and Ascot both went toppling the garden, eating dust and dirt as they panted heavily against the rich earth. They tried to stand up and they both found out they couldn't, due to the huge gashes throughout their bodies. Blood was trickling down their faces. They simultaneously fell down again and both spitted blood onto the plants.  
  
Kai directed a large stake into Ferio. Ferio tried to avoid it but he only minimized the damage. He rolled himself as swiftly as he could but the stake was faster. Instead of hitting him full-force on his stomach, he was caught slightly on the side of his stomach. Fuu saw this and tried to crawl to her beloved Ferio but she was too weak and she only moved inches at a time. He seemed miles away from her and using only her left arm to move was an even harder feeling. Fuu's will hardened into determination to reach and cure Ferio. Although she was still quite upset over Ferio's engagement, she knew it would eat her if she left his life in great peril.  
  
Kai turned to look around all of Cephiro. His stark eyes turned soft as he saw the pandemonium he caused. He suddenly stopped his attacks for reasons unknown to Clef. Clef was startled for a second but took the chance to attack Kai with the help of his magical staff. He summoned a force of light that cleansed all of Cephiro of the ice stake attacks and a bluish light beam went straight to Kai.   
  
Kai was stunned as he realized the light force was directed straight to him. However, he was fast and he evaded the light beam.  
  
'Lightning, come forth!"  
  
With the prelude of the raucous sound of thunder, a large bolt of lightning hit Kai. He was too busy evading the light beam that he had overlooked an attack from Lantis, who suddenly appeared in the 'battlefield' after he had safely deposited Hikaru at her room.  
  
Kai's body went stiff but he was still up. He was slightly burned. He would have been worse if not for the shield he wrapped around his body.  
  
Kai's knees gave way, suddenly, to the weight of his body and he was sprawled on the garden floor.  
  
Clef and Lantis both agreed, telepathically, that although it was very perilous to keep him, it was important that they capture him and question him if he was somehow related to the girl who attacked them before he did.  
  
Suddenly a rain of knife-sharp rose petals were headed for the weak but still conscious body of Kai.  
  
A rain of fireballs burned every rose petal that threatened to wound Kai.  
  
"How dare you block my petals?" a voice that was not familiar to everyone said.   
  
Clef and Lantis both turned to a dark brown-haired girl about the knights' age but if she was Cephiran, she would have to be older.  
  
She donned a white dress with golden embroideries of roses and other flowers on the hem of the skirt and she had a golden serpent necklace wrapped around her pale white neck. She had the most beautiful translucent blue eyes that was sharp in her desire to kill Kai.  
  
"What?" she asked at both Lantis and Clef as they were sizing her up.   
  
She was so angry that she regally ignored them and suddenly sent a rose flying through the air to hit Kai.  
  
Hikaru blocked Kai. Instead of piercing Kai's flesh, it slightly hit Hikaru in her arm, which left a long cut. Hikaru touched her arm and winced in pain and stumbled in a sitting position near Kai. Blood was rushing though Hikaru's the girl with brown hair suddenly rushed to Clef.  
  
"Master, the rose was poisonous." She told him in a casual voice.  
  
Clef and Lantis were hit. The poisonous roses of Cephiro. They thought it was extinct. It grew though the times of crisis and chaos after Princess Emaraude died. People who merely touched it were bound to their beds because of high fever and convulsions that lasted weeks.   
  
People whose blood flow came in contact with just a drop of any juice of the rose…  
  
Died within an hour or less.  
  
Clef ordered the people inside Cephiro's castle to conduct a search for a rare mountain lavender that was the sole cure for the poison.  
  
And they needed it fast. The clock was ticking in their heads.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai looked at Hikaru who was trying to suppress pain. He extended his arm and softly touched her hand as if in a gesture of remorse for what he had done. Hikaru smiled at him. Contented that he hadn't killed anyone and was repentant for what he has done.  
  
Lantis volunteered to help find the lavender. He was so cool even in an hour of crisis. He detached himself from the situation, burying whatever feelings he had for Hikaru so he could keep a clear head. He didn't come near Hikaru. He was silent all the time. Clef only heard his voice when he called upon his magical horse.  
  
The girl with the rose-embroidered dress introduced herself to Clef as Scylla, a maiden from one of the villages near the Cephiran castle. She was near when the attack occurred because she was visiting someone very special. Clef looked at her with open curiosity because there was something in her that reminded him of someone from his past.  
  
He turned around to see the collapsed and battered bodies of his friends. He touched the half sapphire pendant he had in his palm.  
  
Scylla helped Hikaru up and looked at Kai with angry blue eyes. Kai rolled on to his back to ease the pain of the burned. Hikaru mouthed a polite word of gratitude to Scylla and held her still open wound. Scylla left her to help Ferio and Ascot. On her way to them, she just stepped over Fuu's sore body and only made Fuu breathe the cloud of dust her step had caused.  
  
Fuu weakly stood up and went to Ferio. When she reached him, Scylla was already tending Ferio's wounds. Ascot had already sat up as he was attended to first. Scylla had a look of pure concern on her face as she looked at the wounds.  
  
"Is Ferio alright?" Fuu asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I'm Ferio's fiancée, Scylla."  
  
Fuu was, of course, shocked.  
  
"Hikaru!" Clef shouted as he saw her vomit blood and fall on the ground.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
AN: Scylla is an original character of mine. I don't create OCs unless they are an essential part of the story so expect more of Scylla in the next chapters. Boring, right? I think this chappie is longer than the last and more boring. See all of you next time! Thanks for reading! 


	9. Challenges

AN: It's been so long since I've updated. He he… Too much academic pressure and my anatomy subjects sucks. Anyway, it's my sem break so I'm allowed to write two chapters at least. Here's the first one. It is sort of too fast paced for me and all. Anyway, enjoy reading! But before that, the Thank You list: 

1.Silvanus16 2.yellowREN33 3.Mokona-chan 4.M.D.K. Ragon 5.kasuima 6.Shikai-sama 7. justblue 8. hikaru29 9.Kain Grey 10.lightyearsaway

all I can say is that I love you all for reading my story! Thanks! And a million more thanks!

Reflection In Glass

Chapter

Missions and Challenges

Hikaru's POV>

"Hikaru!" They called out to me but everything turned into darkness. What was happening? I have fainted. But how can I think?

Suddenly there was a blur of colors. I was sitting on the ground, leaning on a massive tree with beautiful, shimmering emerald leaves, strong, glossy branches, bearing blue fruits that were as shiny as glass. The birds sang a very wonderful but equally sad tune. I found hot tears falling down my face. Why?

Flower petals. Incessant laughter.

"He's mine. I will see to it that he dies. And you, you will suffer the pain of it all." It was a voice so clear and I knew I had heard it before but I just can't remember. What did she mean?

The birds' voices cracked and I saw, colorful delicate feathers fall in massive amounts. I looked up and saw the tree stained with the bird's blood. And I saw him there too. He lay clumsily on one branch, arms limp.   
Lantis!

I reached my arms towards him and he fell on the ground. I could not hear his heartbeat.

He was dead!

No!

Again the lilting laughter filled my ears. The surroundings suddenly became dark and it was filled with whispers so soft it was almost inaudible.

End of Hikaru's POV>

3rd person POV again>

Lantis rode on his magical horse, determination burning in his eyes. He had to get to the floating mountain and fast. Time was running out. He pushed the horse's speed to its limit until he saw a familiar speck in the distant horizon. He was even more encouraged as the speck grew bigger and at last revealed a mountain filled with thorn bushes and sharp crystal wedges that protruded out of boiling lakes.

He rode even faster but he was surprised that once he reached five meters of the mountain, he was thrown of his horse by a strong invisible barrier that surrounded the mountain.

It wasn't there before, he thought as he clung to the horse and heaved himself up the horse again.

"Lightning, come forth!" he called out as he merged his power of lightning with the strength of his sword ad he sliced the barrier so that he could enter.

He immediately landed on a safe zone and started his search. There were thorn bushes everywhere and as he made his way through the thickets, he was cut by the sharp thorns. He didn't mind it because if he tried to avoid the multitude of thorns it would cost him time. And every second wasted was a risk in Hikaru's life.

A sharp pain coursed through Lantis's arm and he felt it become paralyzed. The thorns had paralyzing poison, he realized as he looked at his blood left arm. He was still trapped in the labyrinth of thorn bushes when he heard the sound of a wolf. He readied his sword for a fight. A small wounded wolf revealed itself to him and it ran away. Lantis followed it, realizing it wanted to show him something.

He reached a small clearing with a small pond filled with sparkling blue water. The wolf was drinking the water and Lantis watched it as he leaned on a tree. The pain was already rushing to his head. His vision was getting blurry but he tried to focus as he watched the wolf jump to the pond. It disappeared for a second and then its head popped out of the water and it swam to the shore. Lantis noticed that the large wound on the animal vanished. The animal shook its fur vigorously, aiming all the water at Lantis's face. Some of the droplets wet his lips and it slid on to his mouth. He instantly felt a bit better and he realized that the pond must be magical. He focused all his strength and dragged his half-paralyzed body to the pond and threw himself there. He lost consciousness for a moment and when he opened his eyes, he was on the bottom of the pond. The pain was gone but he apprehended he couldn't breathe. He was turning his position for upward swimming when his hand came in contact with a metal. He looked at what he touched and it was a metal handle. He pulled it and it started to suck everything in, including him.

Lantis found himself inside a castle dungeon. He looked around and there was nothing but walls and a distant spark of light up. He tried his spells to break the walls but he couldn't. The only way was up. With no another moment to lose, he used his sword to climb up of the dungeon. Only when he had come out that he realized it was not a castle dungeon but a well.

He looked around and was surprised. The surroundings were filled with all sorts of beautiful flowers as far as the eye can see. No doubt, this was the place he was looking for. He started scanning the flowers, careful not to come in contact with some of them because although they gave off a sweet scent, most of them were toxic. He ran and he searched but he could not find the violet flower he was looking for. Until he came to a cliff and he saw the shining purple flower dangling in one of the hanging rocks. It was out of reach and he had to climb down and pick the flower up. He carefully placed it in a glass container and he climbed up.

However, as he reached the top, a strong wind blew and with it came the pollen grains of the infamous Salix flower. Lantis covered his face too late. An overpowering urge to sleep was in him and his legs were beginning to be paralyzed. If he did not do anything fast, he would fall and he could not bring the antidote to Hikaru. He quickly did what he thought would help him and he pulled himself up. He lay on the ground and tore cloth from his cape with his mouth and wrapped it in his bloody legs. He had punctured both legs with his sword so he would not be completely paralyzed and the pain would keep him from sleep.

He breathed heavily and he called out to his horse but it didn't materialize as it usually did. The Salix pollen had affected even his powers. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder blade. It wasn't the effect of the flower. Someone had stabbed him and he felt blood trickling on his back. He turned around and saw a young girl, holding the dagger that was still dripping with his blood. The girl smiled and dematerialized. In her place, a creature with large bat wings and a body like a lion's appeared. Its roar was almost deafening.

Lantis could hardly hold his sword as he felt his shoulder blades were about to disjoin. The creature had released a ball of magic from its mouth. Lantis hardly evaded it as the injuries he sustained were slowing him down. Blood dropped from a cut in his forehead. He immediately decided he had to take a risk by attacking the monster first.

For the last time lightning, he pleaded.

What he did next was all but a haze to him. He saw himself cut the monster, his lightning, brighter than ever. When he regained some of his vision, he was standing on were he first landed. He called his horse and hurried towards the direction of the Cephiro castle.

He jumped down from his horse as soon as he reached the castle. He hurried to the room where Hikaru lay and Master Clef, Fuu and Umi was there. They looked at him in relief. He handed Clef the container and looked hopefully at Hikaru. He touched her forehead and it was burning hot that it scorched his flesh but he did not mind. He went out of the room, paying no attention to Clef's voice telling him he had to be healed. He made his way to his room at the top of the tower, opened the door and fell. The poison was now unstoppable. His throat was burning and he couldn't breathe. His right arm! The monster had bit his right arm! His legs were now too weak due to the loss of blood.

"Hikaru." He whispered softly as he drifted to sleep. Or death.

Somewhere, a pair of lips curved into a smile.

TBC…

AN: Well, that's all for now!I got this huge crush on my Genetics classmate and it's 7 amtomorrow so I better not be late... Hehe..Hope you liked it and the characters were not too OOC. Ciao! Until the next chapter! Ciao!


	10. Roses and Poisons

A.N. I missed writing fics! I had to reread the story for about 5 times in order to catch up with the plot. I also acquired the dvd of the MKR whole series recently and I rewatched it 3 times! I really love this anime! Thanks to those who reviewed the chapter 8: I think it is about time to continue writing this fic. I calculated it and it would take me around 10 more chapters before I can complete this fic. I'm sorry but that would take forever. Hehe… Thanks and enjoy reading!

Reflection in Glass

Chapter 9

Roses and Poisons

3rd POV 

The scent of roses suddenly filled the crystal palace. It was a strange scent of rose, heavy and tinged with the faintest scent of blood. Whose blood was distinct in the air no one could tell. In everyone's hearts hovered a sense of immensity no one could place, a gloomy atmosphere no one could comprehend.

Fuu was immensely distraught over what happened. Everything that happened was greatly wrong. The reunion with their loved ones in Cephiro should have been a joyous occasion but everything had been greatly wrong from the moment they landed on Cephiro. Many things happened to Hikaru, Umi discovered Clef did not love her, there was a crazy woman ravaging a strong Cephiro and she discovered Ferio was bound to be married to a strange but beautiful girl. She did not know which of those things was the worst of all. She sighed heavily on her cup of tea.

Everyone was gathered in the main hall of the palace as they had to conduct an emergency meeting about the attack. The Cephiro fortress should have been impenetrable with the combined strength of all of the people. It was impossible that an outsider could have entered Cephiro, all the more infiltrate the castle grounds.

"It could only be three things," Clef suggested. "First, the strength of the faith of the people are weakening—"

"I think that is not the case, Master Clef," Ferio, whose hand was under his chin and whose face was in its most thoughtful expression, immediately disproved the idea.

"I believe so too. Ever since Hikaru had destroyed the Pillar system and given all the power to the citizens of Cephiro, the people had trusted themselves, knowing that faith in oneself is the key to survival in this world," Caldina, who was almost wrapped around Lafarga, shocked everyone with her most serious speech.

"Then, second… A more powerful being had infiltrated our defenses, which I myself do not believe as I believe in what Caldina has said. Also, we had our treaty with our countries like Autozam, Fahren and Chizeta and I do not think the enemy came from any of those countries. Which leads me to the third option and one I would rather not believe and I refuse to believe…" Clef stared at his staff as he spoke. His hands were shaking, a proof of the anxiety he was feeling.

"We have not experienced such a dilemma ever. It is not common that someone outside has more power than the Pillar. Even Debonair was not more powerful than the Pillar." Presea, who stood by Clef's side, said.

"Except, of course, if the enemy… is from Cephiro herself…" Lafarga's voice was soft and low but everybody heard it because it was what they all have been thinking of. The group fell silent for countless minutes until Umi stood up and tried to break it.

"Don't worry, as Magic Knights, if we still are, we will do our best to save this world from that nasty enemy."

Fuu also stood up and went to Umi's side. "Yes, Umi, but as we always do, we must know the enemy's intention before going in to this war. We want to protect Cephiro but if we can fix this in amiable ways, who wouldn't want that? I'm sure the enemy has her own reason for attacking us." Fuu's idea made sense to everyone. It was all they could plan on now, as the enemy is still unknown. They thought they ought to gather more information before taking any further steps.

"But what if our assumption is true… about the enemy?" Ascot suddenly asked. Everybody fell silent again in thought.

"Where's my Lantis?!" a earth-shaking voice that could come only from the tiny Primera, broke the flow of thoughts.

"Poopoopoopoooh!" Mokona's cute voice followed Primera's shrieking. Mokona jumped on Primera, as always, and tried to squish her.

"I can't- breathe!!! Get off me… You monster!" Primera's shrieks could be heard throughout the castle.

"Mokona, get off her!" Umi ordered the magical creature who obeyed her but promptly moved to pestering her. Fuu laughed but suddenly remembered something.

"Come to think of it. Where is Lantis-kun?" Fuu asked.

"I'll try to communicate with him." Clef volunteered. _Lantis. Lantis… Can you hear me? Lantis?! _Clef immediately panicked as Lantis was so powerful that he could here Clef's calls from even as far as miles away but he was not responding now that he was in the castle? "There's something wrong with Lantis, he's not responding!"

Clef immediately teleported himself to Lantis's room.

He opened the door of the room and he saw him on the floor.

He was bathing in his own blood due to the stab wound on his back. And he smelled of the Salix flower!

"Lantis!"

Crumbling pillars. Ruins of a lost world.

_Sayonara_, the wind whispered.

Hikaru stood in the front of the ruined castle of Cephiro, not the crystal castle during Cephiro's crisis but the new castle just like the one during Emeraude's reign. The birds sang a bittersweet love song. The dew was fresh on the leaves of trees and plants and the flowers bloomed and gave off their scent. The place was ruined but it was beautiful.

She walked through the rubble until she reached a fountain. She stooped down to reach for a drink when she noticed a sword stabbed in the heart of the destroyed fountain. It was her sword, her crown, the proof of her being Pillar before she gave it away.

A kaleidoscope passed before her eyes and she was transported to a place of nothingness, darkness, an abyss.

"Hikaru, do you like your new home?" a voice from nowhere asked her.

"Why do you do this? Please tell me…"

"You violate everything… It is not possible that you could return each time you want. You should not be happy. I was not happy. No one in this world will be… Unless you bear all the unhappiness that will befall them, then this world will crumble just like before, but on a faster rate." The voice told her in the most evil tone.

AN: Currently, while I'm typing this, I'm listening to the first opening song of MKR then the song Every Heart by BOA 

"If I do, will you stop what you are doing?" Hikaru asked the voice, which seemed to be of a girl's.

"Yes, and you will save all the people of the trouble." The voice sound pleased.

"Will you return Kai to normal?" Hikaru asked with a trace of begging.

"You know as well as I that his name is not Kai, it is—" the voice said in a tone of superior knowing.

"I know. Will you return him?" Hikaru interrupted the voice as she wished to confirm her conditions and intentions.

"Kai is mine to order but I guess I owe it to you. It is only because of you that he is alive. In that heart of yours there is a part that yearns for him that you have lost" the voice told her knowingly.

"Why do you hate me so?" Hikaru asked the voice and changed the topic.

"Because you are the very epitome of felicity and I hate it. You remember, in your dreams before? Everything will happen… Especially about the ones you love…" The voice said in a low tone.

"What should I do?"

"Lantis… Lantis!"

Everything was blurred when Lantis opened his eyes. He tried to focus on the silvery white color of the gemmed ceiling of Master Clef's room. He tried to get up but his back ached, like a fire spreading across his back bone. He settled on lying down as his head also started to feel like it was being split open. He breathed in heavily and stared at the ceiling. He was starting to think about how Hikaru was doing when the door creaked open.

"How are you doing, Lantis? Master Mage Clef sure had a hard time pulling you out of danger."

"You. What are you doing?" Lantis retorted back at the brown-eyed man standing at the edge of his bed.

"I'm just checking if you are all right. Hikaru would worry about you, you know." Kai smiled his sweet smile which he knew made Lantis even more furious at him.

"Why are you here?" Lantis tried to calm himself in order to probe Kai deeper.

"As usual, you are so predictable. You have not changed at all." Kai continued smiling at him then turned his eyes to Lantis's sword hilt. "I am amazed by that sword."

Lantis remained silent, pondering on what to do next.

"Don't worry about me. My mission is over and I am free to do as I chose. I would not kill you, that would make Hikaru sad and I will do my best to make her happy… in her solitude. Rest well. I need to go back to my prison." Kai turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait! What do you intend to do with Hikru?" Lantis bolted up as he tried to ask Kai. Pain seared throughout his body. The deadly venom had not yet wore off.

Kai looked back and smiled that sickeningly sweet smile of his. "You'll see soon enough. However, for now, rest well. You told someone before that you would not be willing to die just to be with the one you love."

Lantis stared hard at Kai whose smile spread much wider into a grin. He went out the room and the door closed without a sound.

"After all, you are not Zagato."

AN: Now, it is pretty obvious who Kai really is so that answers one question. Next chapter is about the enemy's conditions so that Hikaru can save Cephiro, but there are a lot of hints about what the condition is in this chapter. The enemy's identity would be revealed perhaps in chapter 12. I would be writing more chapters now since its only a matter of days before I become a full-pledged biologist (my pre-med course) and I plan to act like a bum all summer before I take up medicine proper (if I ever make up my mind). Thanks for all the support and I sincerely look forward to the reviews and suggestions for what will happen next. Thanks!


End file.
